Dear Dawn
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: Ash finally sits down to write a letter to Dawn, nearly a year after they last saw each other. One-Shot, Pearlshipping. In honor of Dawn coming back in BW Season 2!


Dear Dawn,

Can you believe it? It's been almost a year since we said goodbye to each other. A year! It baffles my mind to think that it's been that long, but it seems so short. So much has happened since then for me, even if it doesn't even compare to our adventures; I'm sure a lot has happened with you, too.

I heard that you've headed out to Hoenn. That was where Brock and I first met May, remember? It's weird… I find Hoenn a lot more interesting now that I know you're in it. Back then, all I really cared about when it came to there was the gyms. That and the fact I was teaching Max like I was teaching you were about the only real reasons that I loved it. But now I'm finding myself looking up the contests and the museum and everything; since I know more about it, I'm positive that you'll be able to become another Princess of Hoenn. You're already the Princess of Sinnoh in my book…

As for me, I'm off and in Unova. I'll bet you've never heard of it; it's really far away. That's the only reason I haven't contacted you (or anyone, for that matter) yet. There's the time difference for one; I'm six hours behind all of you guys. And the other is the fees. Since it costs about 25 cents for each minute on the phone, and I'm usually talking to people for hours, it kinda adds up. Sorry about that… Anyways, so far I've got five badges. Each one was a really tough battle. I'm traveling with one of the gym leaders. His name is Cilan, and he and his triplets would run the gym together, so it's alright for him to travel with Iris and I. I met Iris on my first day here. All she really does is call me a kid, and even though I normally just ignore it, it's starting to get annoying.

Even though it doesn't seem that long since we last saw each other… I really miss you. It's a lot harder when I lose battles now, because I'll always remember you saying, "No need to worry!" and then you'll be the only thing on my mind. I don't usually watch contests, either, because that makes me miss you a lot. There aren't too many here anyways. Although, there was this one time where Cilan suggested we go to one, and Iris agreed, but I said no, because I didn't really want to get in a bad mood or be unfocused for my gym battle the next day. They bugged me for a few minutes, but then I kinda yelled at them and stormed off to our room. I apologized, of course, but…

Anyways, I'm thinking about getting a ticket and going to Hoenn. You know, a vacation. I'll probably stop by and see Max at some point… And hopefully I'll run into you. I really want to see you again soon. I'm sure you're going to do great in Hoenn, and if you don't, well…

No need to worry!

Miss you a lot,

-Ash

* * *

"Hey, Ash, who's Dawn?"

The name made Ash perk up, and he quickly looked at the Connoisseur standing in the door to their room at the Pokémon Center. Cilan was shuffling through some mail, and he was holding the cream colored envelope, eyeing the younger over it all. The fourteen year old could feel his face warming when her smiling face faded into his mind.

"Oh… Dawn? She's, a, uh…" He swallowed and looked away from his friend. "I traveled with her through Sinnoh." He didn't know what else to say. She had been his friend, of course, but he felt… more than that. He didn't want to lie to Cilan, either, but he didn't really know what she was to him anymore…

"Oh… Alright. Well, you got a letter from her."

His head shot up. "What?" He whipped around to look at the green-haired. "What?"

The older chuckled and extended the hand that was gripping the letter. "Here, it says that it's for you."

He stared at it more a moment in awe before quickly taking it and opening it. His eyes danced through the delicate handwriting- no, _her _handwriting –and his face grew ten shades redder, even if he was oblivious to it. She had gotten it! _And _she'd replied! Oh, how he missed her right now! He wanted to run and give her a high five- no, a hug!

The door creaked open, and the young girl walked in, holding Axew in her arms and smiling.

"Good evening, Iris!"

"Hi, Cilan! Hey, Ash!"

"Hm?" He poked his eyes up for a split second, but the brown orbs were quickly back on the strokes of blue pen. "Oh, hey, Dawn."

"Dawn?"

"Err… Sorry. Hey, Iris."

"What's his problem?" The twelve year old turned to the sixteen year old with a raised eyebrow, her Axew sharing the facial expression. He kept his eyes on the blushing younger boy and chuckled again.

"He got a letter from a friend of his. He misses her, I suppose."

Ash started to laugh a little, and he lay down with a large grin. Pikachu hopped over, giving Ash a puzzled look, and the trainer just smiled at his Pokémon.

"Oh, I miss her… But it's so great to hear back from her!"

"Pi?"

"Dawn!"

A smile slid onto the Pokémon's lips, and it nuzzled against Ash's face. He giggled- as much of a giggle you can ever get out of him –and gave Pikachu a hug.

"Hey, let me read it!"

Iris stepped over and snatched it out of Ash's hand, and he glared at her.

"Hey!"

He swiped, trying to grab it, but she swiftly jumped onto her top bunk and sat. Cilan climbed up next to her, blocking all attempts for Ash to attack Iris with his feet, and quietly read it over her shoulder.

_Dear Ash,_

_It's so great to hear from you again! I've been getting worried about you. You do tend to get into trouble a lot, you know~ I wasn't sure if you'd be able to control yourself, so I'm glad you've got people taking care of you._

_And yeah, Hoenn is great and all, but I'm traveling with myself. It's kind of boring, and it makes me miss you and Brock a lot more than it did when I was at home and busy all the time. Now, I've got a lot of time to think while I'm traveling (and not having to get you out of trouble, haha!), but all I really think about is you two. I wonder what you guys would say, and what girls Brock would be flirting with, what trainers you would have creamed, and stuff like that._

_I'm so glad you're doing so well in Unova! Five badges; that's great! I always knew you would be able to accomplish so much, and here you are, beating each gym leader like you beat Conway! (Speaking of which, I keep running into him here… He's still as creepy as ever!) I've heard that the gym leaders in Unova are pretty tough, so I'm glad you're going through them so easily._

_I'm glad you're being so supportive towards me, but… I don't think I'm going to live up to your expectations. See, the coordinators here are really strong, and so far, I've only got two ribbons. The Grand Festival is only two and a half months away, too, so I'm not sure if I'll even be able to enter… I keep trying as hard as I can, because I know that's how you'd want me to do it, but I'm just not good enough…_

_Anyways, tell Cilan and Iris I said hi, and give Pikachu a hug for me, okay? And Ash, I know you miss us. I miss you too. But you just have to keep your head up, keep smiling, and plow through! No need to worry!_

_Best wishes,_

_Dawn_

"Aw, how sweet of her!" Iris cooed. Ash nodded, shutting his eyes.

"Yes, it is. Now give it back!"

"Hold on!" Cilan suddenly exclaimed. The two stopped and looked at him.

"What's up?"

"What is it?"

"Iris, could you move your hand from the bottom?"

Ash's heart started to pound a bit. Was there something that he'd missed…?

"Look at that!"

"Wow, Cilan, how'd you notice that?"

"What? What does it say?"

The oldest gently took the letter out of her hand and read the bottom aloud. "It says, 'P.S., don't buy that ticket to Hoenn yet! I'll be on my way to Unova as soon as possible! I can't wait to see you again!' Ash, were you going to leave…?"

The one standing on the floor didn't reply; he just stared at the green eyed Connoisseur. _She… She's coming… to Unova? I'm going to see her again…?_

"Ash? Are you alright?"

Without any warning, the fourteen year old started running around, holding a mixture of panic and excitement, and he was cheering and screaming at the same time.

"She's coming! Here! Holy crap! I'm so freaking excited! Oh, I gotta get ready! I don't want her to think… Well… I've got to get ready! I wonder when she's coming? I hope it's really soon! Oh, Arceus, she's going to be here! She's going to see all of my new Pokémon, and I get to see hers, and Piplup, and her, and she gets to see Pikachu, and you two, and me! Oh, geez, I hope I won't look like an idiot around her!"

Cilan sat on the light blue sheets of Iris's bed, chuckling, but she just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Honestly, Ash, you're such a kid! Only kids get this excited over seeing-!"

The boy suddenly stopped and pointed a finger at the twelve year old, his glare piercing into her hazel eyes. "Iris, with Arceus as my witness, if you call me that in front of Dawn, I will personally catch you in your sleep and do unimaginable things to you, so that when you wake up, you will never want to show your face in public _ever again._"

The two stared at him, eyes wide and mouths open, and he glared at her for a moment longer before snapping back into his earlier stage. They looked at each other slowly, and Cilan leaned over to her quietly.

"Oh, yeah," he whispered. "I'm pretty sure he likes her more than a friend."

* * *

He quietly stepped out of their room, and his socked feet gently padded down the hall until they landed on the cool tile of the lobby. It was five-thirty in the morning; he couldn't sleep. She was coming. He was so nervous, so excited, so _scared. _What if she suddenly didn't like him anymore? What if she was with Kenny? What if…?

He stopped suddenly, staring into the distance with a furrowed brow. Kenny? _Why am I worried about Kenny being with Dawn? He's one of her friends, too… Geez, Ketchum, stop being so overprotective of her. She's twelve now; she can take care of herself. What is my problem?_

Slowly, he lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. _Why am I so nervous about this? It's not like she's going to be here any time soon. It took me two days to get here from Kanto; I'm sure Hoenn is even further away. She'll probably be here in four or five days. There's no need to fret. …Why am I like this? She's one of my friends; I never freaked out over May, or Misty, or Tracey, or anyone! What's with me?_

He sat up, putting his head in his hands. _I don't get it. I don't like her in THAT way; even if I don't show it, I'm not as dense as everyone thinks I am. I just don't like people thinking I'm a romantic or anything. I just don't like having that image placed on me…_

The doors slid open, but he ignored them. _I wanted Dawn to like me… That's why I acted dense around her. I was trying to be innocent…_

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but is there…?"

_That girl… she almost sounds like…?_

"Thank you!"

_No… No, it sounds like her, but it's not her. It just can't be…_

A sudden weight was on the couch next to him, and he lifted his eyes a little.

"Hey, is something wrong?" The girl asked. Ash shook his head, pulling his head out of his hands.

"No… I'm just tired, but stressed. Can't sleep, you know?"

"Yeah… I've been so nervous about today. I'm finally getting to see an old friend that I haven't seen in over a year. I didn't sleep a wink."

"Me neither." So this girl was going through the same thing he was…

From the corner of his eye, he saw her turn to look at him in the face, and she gasped a little. Curious, he turned to look at her.

"What's wr… Oh, Arceus…"

Her wide, blue eyes lit up a little. "Ash…?"

His breath was ripped out of his lungs.

"Dawn…"


End file.
